


Crash and Burn

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I totally forgot I even did this, M is a bad influence, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, originally posted Oct 2017, silliness, this is why I need all my fics in one place, until people started reblogging it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: M is a terrible influence and that is exactly what Dick is going to tell Bruce and Alfred when he has to explain things.Just not this moment.





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about this post. Pretty short, but juust long enough that I brought it over from Tumblr.

“He’s going to kill me.” Dick groaned. 

“Nah, the car honestly looks better now that we’ve crashed it: adds character and all that.” Midnighter grinned sprawling on the bench surveying the smoking dented mass of what used to be a very expensive car. 

“Death. And Alfred is going to give that disappointed look and that’s almost worse.” Dick said burying his head in his hands. 

“Oh you poor baby, now daddy has to buy you a new expensive toy. Not like you don’t have like 12 in reserve.” Midnighter rolled his eyes. 

“You could at least pretend to be sorry.” Dick glared at him.

“Not my fault. You were the driver.” Midnighter shrugged, “So as far as I’m concerned, you get to explain this.”

“Hey, I’m a good driver! I would never have crashed if you weren’t distracting me!” Dick said indignantly.

“Distracting you?” Midnighter said in faux innocence.

“Yes! You were being all… porn at me.” Dick accused even as he flushed darkly.

“A capital offense to be sure.” Midnighter said, “So I take it that’s what you’ll be telling Bruce?”

“You-” Dick growled under his breath. Midnighter let the shit eating grin he’d been holding back slowly spread over his face and tugged Dick closer by his pant-loops. 

“Me?” Midnighter retorted letting his leer be obvious and appreciative. 

“Don’t do that.” Dick flushed even darker, “We just freaking crashed the car.”

“Hmm… So does that mean bending you over it is a no go?” Midnighter as he moved to cup Dick’s hips.

“No!” Dick said indignantly.

“No?” asked Midnighter nosing at the small strip of skin above his pants.

“I… ngh.” Dick squeezed his eyes shut briefly and bucked a little as Midnighter made his touches a little more suggestive. 

“Yes?” Midnighter grinned.

“I… damn it, yes! God, you’re such the worst influence on me this is such a bad idea.” Dick began to complain even as he helped Midnighter undo his pants. 

“I’m sure that’s exactly what your daddy says.” teased Midnighter dipping his hands down the back of Dick’s pants and squeeze a little just to watch Dick’s eyes flutter and the damningly attractive way his bit his lip.

“I’m still mad at you.” Dick told him even as he wound his fingers into the top of his short hair, “You crashed the car.”

“You crashed the car.” Midnighter reminded him again.

“You helped.” Dick reiterated stubbornly.

“Well…” Midnighter pressed a kiss to his stomach, “Let me make it up to you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Dick/Midnighter in my life. They're good for the soul.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
